Noche de Diciembre
by VallBellamy
Summary: y por que dices que no fuiste a cenar esta noche? RonnieLuna


---OoOoOoOoOoOo**Noche de diciembre**oOoOoOoOoOOoO---

**RonxLuna**

**por Susan Lupin HHr**

---OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO---

En una helada noche de diciembre, Ronald Weasley se encontraba a orillas del lago, el cual estaba casi congelado por el frío del invierno. Al pelirrojo no le importaba mucho, solo, necesitaba pensar…

Tenia q aclarar todo, sabia q algo estaba diferente, sabia q algo había cambiado en el, q podía ser aquello q no lo dejaba hacer otra cosa q no fuera pensar en ella??

Desde ese verano, todo había cambiado para el, lo sabia.

Todo había comenzado cuando Ginny la invitó a la Madriguera, Luna Lovegood había llegado en el momento más oportuno, pues Harry y Hermione habían comenzado a salir, porque por el asesinato de los padres de la chica, había creado entre ellos dos una unión muy grande… Y Ron ya no soportaba estar siempre de mal tercio…

Draco Malfoy había sido encontrado por Tonks, y lo habían dejado a cargo de los Weasley, presentando un graan cambio de personalidad, era mucho menos arrogante (tenia q…), era mas amable, y comenzaba a llevarse bien con los Weasley… en especial con Ginny.

El q Ginny estuviera todo el día con Draco, en algún lugar de la Madriguera, y Harry Hermione en algún otro, dejaba a la rubia y al pelirrojo solos todo el tiempo, y como el ya lo había mencionado un día en Hogwarts, Luna comenzaba a gustarle cada ves mas, la quería, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en la loca chica rubia de grandes ojos claros y ropas extrañas. Seria amor?

Todo el verano había bastado para convencer a Harry de volver a la escuela… bueno, en realidad habían ido los cuatro (si, los cuatro, Hermione y Ron se negaron rotundamente y le prohibieron ir solo… y Luna, se había escapado, nadie supo, y continúan sin saber como) en busca de los Horrocruxes, y gracias a la valentía e inteligencia de todos, encontraron los cuatro objetos (la serpiente no era, sino fue en realidad una pulsera de Ravenclaw y un collar de Gryffindor), los destruyeron, y Harry estuvo mas tranquilo, por lo cual decidió regresar a Hogwarts, la cual había abierto, pero bajo la dirección de la Profesora McGonagall.

Todo había salido "bien": Draco se había convertido, y estaba saliendo con Ginny; Harry y Hermione se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y se habían hecho novios; y Ron… el la seguía queriendo, pero su "noviazgo" con Lavender le impedía declararle sus sentimientos a Luna, pero después de unos meses de empezada la escuela, eso dejo de ser un impedimento.

Bien regresemos a Ron, su mente era un revoltijo, y entonces, esa voz q tanto le gustaba oír, le habló.

-Q haces aquí?? -pregunto la chica rubia q acababa de encontrar a Ron después de horas de estarlo buscando.

-naaaada, solo pensaba -contestó suspirando, feliz de oír su voz.

-Por q tienes los ojos rojos?? -Notando q esos ojos azules q tanto le gustaban estaban llorosos- estabas llorando?? q pasa?? Se preocupó.

-Nada -dijo mientras esquivaba su mirada y secaba sus ojos- en serio, no pasa nada

-Ronald, se q no te conozco de tanto tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para saber q algo no esta bien -reprendió en tono de "regaño-amable".

Ron suspiró resignado, tal vez ese era el momento…

-eh... Yo... He roto con Lavender.. -Confesó con voz apagada

-Con la estúpida metiche esa?? -Hasta la misma Luna se sorprendió- no se merece q llores... -dijo con un poco de rencor en la voz (para La-La ).

-No lloro por q rompimos, yo la corté a ella... -levantó la mirada para ver su reacción.

-Ah, si? -la cara de la chica se iluminó, pero se opaco de inmediato entonces- por q lloras?? -preguntó como imaginándose q sería.

-pueees, es q _creo_ q estoy enamorado de otra chica y yo no le gusto -volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Te... gusta... otra chica…?? -abrió los ojos mas de lo normal, y estos parecieron humedecerse por unos instantes.

-Si... -suspiró, un poco apenado.

-Es Hermione?? -preguntó bruscamente.

-no... A eso... Por q tan interesada...?? -un rayo de esperanza iluminó a Ron

-Eh, bueno... jeje -se ruborizó muchísimo, q agradeció q fuera de noche, así el no lo podría notar, pero el si lo notó…- por q no fuiste a cenar hoy? cambio de tema muy notoriamente.

-Eh pues… cayendo en el juego oye, yo te pregunte a ti algo primero -frunciendo el entrecejo, en broma.

-Y yo a ti segundo -haciendo una cara chistosa.

-Pero el primero gana -sonriendo de forma "yo gano…!!".

-Y como el primero es buena gente, le cede su lugar al segundo -respondió haciendo uso de su don como Ravenclaw.

-Pero... eh... -se había quedado sin respuestas- rayos!! Como lo hacen?!?!

-El q?? -preguntó con sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Eso -hizo un puchero- siempre responden así... siempre ganan… como Hermione…

-je… si… Hermione… -la cara de Luna se ensombreció ante la mención de la castaña- pues, don de ser chica respondió tratando de sonreír y ocultar su tristeza.

-mmm…bueno, no fui a cenar por q estaba aquí -dijo.

-Oh... -Esperaba algo mas importante, así q cambio el tema de nuevo- em, y oye... quien es esa chica??

-Por q piensas q voy a decir?? -La evadió sonrojándose un poco.

-Porq soy tu amiga... -puso carita de perrito triste.

-Si... perooooo... -se formo un nudo en su garganta, de pronto, sentía q ya no podría decírselo.

-No me dirás...?? -hizo una carita de tristeza q nadie hubiera podido resistir… mucho menos Ron…

-Eh... yo... pues... te daré pistas -se armo de nuevo de valor.

Bien sonrió mientras pensaba _"muahaha le haré la vida imposible a la tía esa" _

-puees, es una niña...- comenzó

-Wow! no, enserio? yo pense q era un chico...¬¬ -lo interrumpió

-Luna, apenas comienzo... es una niña mas chica q yo -comenzaba a ruborizarse, y solo había dicho una cosa.

-meeek! _(N/A-- __meeek es como el sonidito ese raro q suena en los programas de TV cuando una respuesta es incorrecta… q?! no se hacer buenas onomatopeyas….¬¬)_ Hermione es mas grande, ella descartada -sentencio mientras sus ojos se iluminaba, ahora no tendría q pelear con una de sus mejores amigas.

-Por q pensabas q era ella?? -preguntó confundido- como sea, no es muy popular q digamos

-Todas las estúpidas populares huecas q conozco, descartadas-

-Muchos la llaman loca -se ruborizó aun mas (si, si era posible)- pero para mi es la niña mas linda del mundo…

El comentario le dolió, pero-… loca…mmm…hay mas como yo??

-No lo creo, tú eres única...-

-En serio lo crees?? -Sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera muy linda… y obvia- eh! no nos salgamos del tema!!

-Pero...-

-Estamos hablando de tu enamorada -le riñó- , no de mi, ni de mi loquera

-Por eso... -su cara se puso tan roja, q si no fuera por las facciones de la cara, podrían haber pensado q era su cabello.

... la cara de Luna paso del pálido al rojo- te refieres a q yo…-

-Luna... tu me gustas mucho... -confesó mirándola por primera ves a los ojos, los cuales tenían unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad.

Después de algunos segundos... Saliendo del shock-estoy-enamorada-de-quien-me-ama- aaaaaaaaaah!! -♥o♥ gritó abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo. Ambos cayeron al piso, abrazados- Ron!!! Yo te amo!! -.Le declaró sonriendo dulcemente, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz.

-Yo también, Luna, yo también -le contesto mientras la miraba fijamente con amor. Se acercaron lentamente, hasta q sus labios se rozaron, primero en un beso tímido, luego en una excepcional declaración de amor.

Ahora si, todo estaba bien…

FIN

Holaa..! aqui, denuevo contaminando esta pagina con mis cosas.. jej.. bueno, espero q los pocos q buscan fics de esta pareja (la mas bonita de todaaaaaaaaaas!!) les guste auq sea un poquito el fic.. no se olviden de, si ya se molestaron en leerlo, dejar un comentario.. porfavor -ojitos de perro triste- andeen! y.. y a lo mejor escribo otra cosa... P

cariños, Susan Lupin


End file.
